


Dawn

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [44]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Teenage Dorks, it's really just cute tbh, theyre dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: A lovely morning, lovely company, and one… not-so-lovely realization.





	Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> for this prompt from a nonnie on tumblr:
> 
> "I understand not wanting to write NSFW for LAOFT, but do you think that you would ever write a piece that focused on what happens the morning after their first time when they all wake up? I imagine it would be a lot of giggly sweet awkwardness. But I totally understand if that's just not something you comfortable with!"
> 
> and this one, also from a nonnie:
> 
> "“Could we get the LAOFT boys first times? Like Virgil doesn’t know how it works considering he didn’t know homo was a thing lol. But how soft they would all be with each other? ugh my heart”
> 
> couldn't handle anything more NSFW than this nonnie, sorry to dissapoint :/
> 
> The use of celosia to represent embarrassment for Logan comes courtesy of @centreoftheselights and her laoft fic [ fearful of the night ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030849) which you should read because its Good And I Love It

Roman woke up to light spilling across his eyelids and the particular sensation of being watched.

He didn’t move, not quite alarmed but certainly a little confused, especially seeing as he was definitely not in his own bed.

And then a shadow cast over his face, and it was enough for Roman to blink open his eyes.

His heart melted.

Virgil was holding up one of his hands to cast the shadow, and scowling adorably over his shoulder like truly was angry at the sun itself for daring to disturb Roman.

He caught sight of Virgil’s collarbones, visible just above the blankets, and the night came flooding back.

Patton’s voice more musical than Roman had ever heard it, impossibly so; Logan so shy every bit of exposed wood they could see had sprouted celosia until he hadn’t been shy at all and Roman couldn’t have kept track of the plants overrunning the room if he’d tried.

Virgil, uncharacteristically fumbling but the expression of adoration on his face not wavering once.

And Roman didn’t think they’d gone thirty seconds without _someone_saying “I love you,” whether it was crooned or whispered or gasped into someone’s neck.

Perfect. A little clumsy, and full of giggles as they tried to negotiate four people in one bed, but – perfect.

Roman could feel his face grinning so wide the apples of his cheeks were already starting to get sore but he didn’t remotely care. And when Virgil turned around and startled, flushing, Roman’s grin grew, impossibly, even wider.

“Were you watching me sleep, Edward Sullen?” he said quietly.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but it was heatless and fond.

“I’m not a vampire,”

“Hmm, I don’t know,” said Roman, scooting forward a little and turning briefly to tuck the covers behind him closer around a sleeping Patton.

As soon as his eyes were out of the patch of light Virgil let his hand fall to trace Roman’s face, and Roman smiled up at him.

“Pale,” he teased, “Spooky, sharp teeth,”

He leaned in to kiss Virgil’s throat briefly and Virgil breath stuttered.

“And you certainly did a lot of neck-biting last night,”

Virgil snorted immediately, covering his mouth with one hand to stifle it, and Roman delighted in the blush coming over his cheeks.

“Shut up, we’re gonna wake them,” Virgil admonished.

“_Me,_ I’m not the one cackling,”

Virgil shook his head, biting his lip to try – and fail – to contain the grin on his face.

Roman’s heart felt like lurched forward, and he let it lead him until he kissed Virgil, soft and sleepy and so perfect Roman didn’t know how he could possibly not be dreaming.

And maybe it should have been more heated or edged with something dark because they were both _naked_ but it stayed sweet and gentle without Roman even trying to keep it that way.

He pulled back with a contented sigh and a smile.

“So how long _have _you been watching me sleep, exactly, you creepy cookie?”

Virgil froze.

Roman immediately tensed in response, frowning. He sat up on his elbow and Virgil broke his gaze, looking guiltily off into the corner.

“Virgil,” said Roman, “How long have you been awake?”

Virgil winced, and muttered something Roman didn’t quite catch.

“Virgil,” said Roman, a little firmer.

“I didn’t go to sleep,” said Virgil, a little sharply.

Roman’s shoulders slumped.

“Babe,” he said quietly, “You have to sleep,”

“Technically,” said Virgil, “I don’t actually… have to,”

“You _should_ sleep,” said Roman pointedly.

“And I will,” Virgil replied, “I will. You know it usually… it usually only lasts a few days,”

Roman sighed, but he didn’t press, leaning down for another of those sleepy morning kisses that were quickly becoming one of his favorite things in the world.

“I know it’s stupid,” Virgil said when they separated, quiet and a little ashamed, and Roman scowled at him.

“It _isn’t_ stupid,” he said, and realized he’d spoken a little too loudly when Virgil looked immediately alarmed and tried to shush him with his hands.

“You’re gonna wake them up,” he hissed.

“It’s a little-”

Patton cut himself off with a yawn just as Roman turned and gave him a sheepish look.

“-a little late for that, sweet pea,” Patton finished, but he didn’t look very upset. Logan was awake as well on his other side, a small, quiet smile on his face.

“Morning, beautiful,” said Roman, shuffling a little closer, “Sorry,”

Virgil followed him, until they were all crowded close again. Roman brushed some errant curls away from Patton’s face.

“It’s fine,” said Patton, “I’m not too grumbly this morning,”

“Patton Waller, not cursing the sun out of the sky for daring to wake him?” teased Roman, “Must be a miracle,”

Patton didn’t rise to the bait, just smiling adoringly.

“Something like that, yeah,” he said softly.

Roman felt his face burn scarlet.

“Oh, that’s _cheating_,” he whined, kissing Patton again. Patton giggled against his mouth.

“But not inaccurate,” said Logan, “Though I suppose I am somewhat biased,”

“I should hope so,” said Roman, “Might I have a kiss from my dearest nerd?”

“You may,” said Logan, sincere and genuine and not an ounce of teasing in his voice.

Roman smiled at him, besotted, and kissed Logan over the top of Patton’s head. He tasted like marjoram, and Roman smiled against his lips, nipping him gently.

Patton had taken advantage of their positions to nuzzle happily into Roman’s shoulder, sighing in contentment.

“I vote,” said Roman, “That we all go back to sleep and cuddle all day,”

“I _love_ that idea,” said Patton brightly.

“Appealing, to be sure,” said Logan, “However, I believe we may all have overlooked something,”

“What’s that, L?” said Virgil.

“That we are all figurative dead meat,” said Logan.

The other three froze, and then as one they all looked at Logan, who seemed calm, but also amused in a sort of resigned way.

“Why?” said Roman warily.

Logan smiled a little wryly.

“Roman, dear,” he said, “When is my curfew?”

The silence lasted one, two, three seconds before Virgil threw himself back on the pillows and groaned, and Patton covered his mouth in horror. Roman felt slightly faint.

“There’s nothing figurative about it, your mother is _actually going to kill me_,” said Virgil.

“Highly unlikely,” said Logan, “But I suppose not impossible,”

“Oh, we are in so much trouble,” Patton whispered, “Oh, _gee_, we are in _so much trouble-_”

“What’s this _we_ business, you live in _fairyland_,” said Roman.

“Oh, my Pop can make me regret all my life choices from _very_ far away, I promise,” said Patton, a little hysterically.

“Also, if I remember correctly, you are all over eighteen,” said Logan dryly, “If anyone is in trouble, it is clearly me,”

“Oh my god, I can never look your parents in the eye again, they’re gonna _know-_” said Roman.

“I assure you, the sex is not the issue here,” said Logan, and Roman choked in response, “I have been repeatedly given extensive and deeply uncomfortable ‘talks’ on the subject. I’m fairly certain they think we were already having intercourse,”

“Please never say intercourse ever again,” said Roman.

“No,” replied Logan, with a smile that was just a touch mischievous.

He did sit up though, stretching a little, and Roman felt a flash of heat in his stomach in spite of the fact that he was still contemplating his imminent demise.

“You do not have to come,” Logan said, still smiling gently, “But I really do have to leave, before my mother attempts to do something irrational like catch and interrogate a pixie about my whereabouts,”

“Of course we’re coming,” said Virgil, giving Logan an incredulous look, “Don’t be ridiculous,”

Logan’s smile widened, which _was_ ridiculous because he was right -he was, without contest, the one of them who was in the most trouble, but also clearly the least distressed.

He reached across Patton and Roman between them and laced his fingers with Virgil’s, tugging pointedly. Virgil went without any resistance and Logan kissed him like he didn’t have a care in the world, humming happily.

“You’re remarkably nonchalant about this,” said Roman.

Logan pulled back.

“I was not really thinking things through, last night,” he said, “My curfew did not occur to me until I woke up,”

He pushed some hair behind Roman’s ear, and Roman heart stuttered.

“However,” Logan continued, “If it had, it is not as though I would have made a different decision,”

“You- that’s _cheating_,” whined Roman, his stomach fluttering, but Patton forewent complaining entirely to lurch up and give Logan a kiss about which there was absolutely nothing sleepy or soft.

Which made Roman suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that none of them were wearing clothes.

“We definitely need to get up,” he said, a little strangled, “Or we’re not _going_ to get up,”

“Agreed,” said Virgil, his voice equally strained.

Logan smiled wide enough it broke the kiss, and pressed another quick peck to Patton’s pouting lips before leaning over the edge of the bed for his clothes.

“You make a very compelling point,”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [ tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors ](tulipscomeinallsortofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr!


End file.
